Sin recordarte
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Desde ese momento, ella le tomo cariño a esos ojos. Aunque ya los conociera de antes


1 llanto se escucho proviniendo de la sala de al lado. Y el adolescente ojijade de melena dorada se levanto de su sueño en su busca. Hasta que la encontró. Era 1 bebe muy bonita de piel blanca, cabello rubio, ojos verdes 1 tanto mas oscuros que los del joven, estaba llorando al parecer de dolor. El joven tomo ala bebe en brazos y empezó a arrullarla mientras que su masculino rostro mostraba 1 deje de molestia

-Maldita sea otra ves se están revelando-el joven beso la frente de la niña mientras seguía arrullándola- tranquila Eris shh

De repente 1 joven de cabello castaño, con 1 lunar debajo de la boca, lentes, y 1 gracioso rulito entro por la puerta, sus facciones eran delicadas y elegantes, no por eso dejando de ser rudas

-Otra ves no puede dormir?- pregunto el joven al ver ala bebe

-No, parece que la situación esta cada día peor, llora mas fuerte, Roderich- decía el rubio con seriedad

Hubo 1s momentos de silencio antes de que el mencionado Roderich hablara-Realmente quieres que me la lleve conmigo? Es tu hermana después de todo- dijo tristemente pensando el vinculo que tenia el joven con la bebe- Vash piénsalo bien

-Contigo quizás se tranquilice, además tienes a otros niños bajo tu cuidado, se criara bien, tu esposa le cuidara. Es 1 bebe no se acordara de mi, recuerda que no te he llamado después de tantos siglos solo para verte la cara –le dijo el nombrado Vash con seriedad

El castaño se quedo viéndole con seriedad 1 rato- De acuerdo mañana en la mañana paso a buscarla

Y así tal y como dijo el joven Roderich, a la mañana paso a buscar a la niña de nombre Eris Zwingi

La niña vivió feliz en la casa de sacro imperio romano, con Nort Italia ,Hungría y Austria. Pero al tiempo se hizo 1 señorita, y pidió su independencia, no podía vivir siempre en ese hogar. A pesar de que cuando se independizo era 1 nación muy pequeña, mejor dicho 1 principado, era feliz ,le gustaba ver a su gente feliz

Pero no siempre iba a ser feliz. Ella era pequeña, eso lo comprendía perfectamente, no le gustaban los conflictos, así que no se involucro en 1 tan grande como lo fue la primera guerra mundial. Pero aun así sin desearlo ni quererlo. Resulto gravemente afectada

Los limites de su pueblo donde había gente resultaban destruidos, no llegaban los alimentos, había robos. Su país se había sumido en el caos. Y ella había debilitado gravemente

Esa noche, habían venido a robar a su casa, ella estaba débil y enferma aun así salio por el miedo de resultar herida. Salio por la parte de atrás de la casa y comenzó a mojarse con la lluvia. Trato de correr lo que sus piernas le daban, pero su vestido húmedo le molestaba y le hacia resbalar y correr 1 poco mas lento. Con cada paso se debilitaba mas, no le gustaba, que su nación sufra, ella también sufría. Se estaban peleando de nuevo su gente, y no quería eso

Ya no podía correr mas, estaba agotada, se sentía a desvanecer. Sentía 1 presión en su frente, 1 terrible jaqueca ,1 calor que le carcomía el cuerpo y 1 cansancio tremendo. Se tiro en el suelo de 1 callejón que es hasta donde había llegado

Por que le había pasado esto? Ella solo quería ser 1 nación prospera y buena, al menos 1 poco mas de tiempo .

1 joven emergió de las sombras, no aparentaba muchos años, talvez 1s 17. Tenia 1 melena rubia y brillante hasta las mejillas, la piel blanca que parecía hasta pálido. Llevaba 1 traje simple, 1 boina, 1s pantalones abrigados, y 1 saco. Lo que mas impresiono a la chica fueron esos ojos tan bonitos que tenia. Eran verdes, pero de 1 verde muy profundo y lindo, sus ojos eran rudos y serios, pero en ese momento la miraban con curiosidad

Desde ese momento, ella le tomo cariño a esos ojos. Aunque ya los conociera de antes

_**Solo 1 cosa q dcir! INCESTO! Amo esta pareja y su incesto xD**_

_**El nombre q le puso himaruya a lietch es eris aunq ami m gustaba Larissa xD**_

_**Mis fics q no continuo es x q no los continuare jamas! D: o bueno, almenos asta q yo kiera **_


End file.
